


Are You Blind?

by BugheadIsEndgame_03



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Closet Makeout Session, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Betty, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, betty and jughead are friends, betty injures herself spying, jughead has a one-night stand, roommate au, some language, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadIsEndgame_03/pseuds/BugheadIsEndgame_03
Summary: Roommate AU in which Betty Cooper has a serious thing for Jughead Jones, but he has never seemed to notice. She happens to run into one of his one-night stands in the morning, which leads to awkwardness and Betty trying to act like she isn't insanely jealous. Will Jughead see through her facade? And will she realize that just maybe he's returned her feelings all this time?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Are You Blind?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally on my Tumblr, @notyourbae365 and inspired by an anonymous ask on @bugheadfanficwishlist. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoy the story! :)

Jolted awake by the sound of pots and pans clanging, Betty Cooper sat straight up in bed and swung her legs over the side. She slipped some shorts on with her t-shirt to go investigate the noise. 

“Jughead Jones!” She yelled down the hallway. “We may be best friends but I will not hesitate to beat your-” Betty stopped short when she reached the kitchen. There was a half-naked girl making eggs. In her house. And she definitely wasn’t her guest. “Oh! Um, I’m sorry I yelled, I didn’t know that Jughead had anyone over, I thought it was him making all that noise. I’ll just go.” Betty spun around quickly, running right into the naked chest of her roommate, Jughead. “Sorry!” She said flustered, then scurried back down the hallway to her room. Could this morning get any worse?, Betty thought to herself. 

Once back behind the safety of her bedroom door, she freaked. He’s never had a girl over before! She kind of thought that he was getting up the nerve to…..No, Betty, don’t go there, she told herself. He obviously doesn’t have any feelings for you, after all, he just had sex with a girl that is absolutely not you. And I don’t want him to like me, right? Oh who am I kidding, I have 100% fallen for my roommate. Betty’s thoughts were interrupted by hushed whispers and giggles coming from the kitchen. Hating herself for it, she left her bedroom quietly and crept down the hallway. Peering around the edge of the wall, she could see Jughead and his mystery lover kissing. She jerked back, her heart hurting more than she cared to admit. Who was I kidding? I should have expected this. Tears welled up in Betty’s eyes, and she turned to go back to her room.

Right as she did, her foot caught the decorative bench that was there and she fell with a loud thump. A searing pain shot through her ankle, but she ignored it. Oh shit, she thought.

“Betty? Are you okay?” Jughead’s voice came from the kitchen. He hadn’t walked over here to check on her, which was good. Maybe she could say that she had dropped something in her room. He didn’t have to know she was in the hallway, spying on them. She would just get up, and go answer him from her bedroom. Her plans came to a speeding halt when she actually tried to get up.

Her ankle had been throbbing, but the pain was ten times worse when she tried to move it. She was going to have to ask him for help. Him and his all-too attractive one-night stand. 

“Um, actually no. Could you maybe come help me?” At Betty’s words, Jughead’s footsteps headed towards the hallway. 

“Betty! God, what happened?” Jughead’s voice was filled with concern, and she was sure she probably looked a sight, in a heap with her legs askew. She couldn’t tell him what she was actually doing out of sheer embarrassment. So naturally, she lied.

“I’m really okay. I just tripped on my way back in here to meet the girl you brought home!” She tried to sound happy, but the grimace of pain on her face probably showed her true attitude. “My ankle appears to be twisted or something, and I couldn’t get up on my own. So if you’ll just help me up, I can get some ice from the kitchen and go back to my bedroom so that you guys can be alone.” 

“Forget it! I don’t think that it’s twisted, Bets.” He kneeled down beside her and looked closer at it. “Yeah, that looks like a bad sprain. You need to go to the emergency room.” Throughout all of this drama, his “friend” just stood there, looking concerned. At Jughead’s words though, she jumped into action.

“I can drive you guys there, and get a cab home from the hospital so that you’ll have the car and you can sit in the backseat with her on the way.” She smiled at Betty. Even though Betty knew she was being helpful, the girl’s words irked Betty to no end. She’s just trying to win over Jughead by being sweet to me, Betty thought. She’d probably just as soon run me over with a car, and vice versa. Betty knew she was being ridiculous, but the green monster of jealousy was showing itself very strongly. 

“That would be fantastic, Amanda. Thank you so much.” Jughead got behind Betty and lifted her up with his arms under her armpits, and then swept her legs out from underneath her and carried her bridal style. Betty’s face grew red.

“I can walk if you just let me lean on you”, she protested. 

“It’s fine, Betty. You’re not heavy.” She was pretty sure Jughead was lying, 125 pounds wasn’t exactly feather-light, but she kept her mouth shut. He took her to the car and gently sat her down in the backseat. He went to buckle her in too, but Betty drew the line at that.

“Seriously, Jug? I’m not crippled.” She snapped, then regretted it. He was just trying to be nice. Any other time she would have welcomed all the fuss, loved it even, but with little miss Amanda in the front seat she was not in a great mood.

“Of course you aren’t. I was just trying to help.” Jughead shut her door, and got in the other side. 

“I’m sorry, the pain is making me cranky.” Betty apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Jug smiled at her, then leaned up to Amanda. “How long until we get to the hospital?” 

“Only about five minutes. Apparently, you guys live close to one.” She replied.

“Good.”

The trip to the hospital was a quiet one, and Betty kept sneaking glances at Jughead. Damn, even his side profile is hot, she thought. That is so not fair. They arrived in about five minutes, like Amanda had said. Jughead helped Betty out of the car and she leaned against it while Jughead said goodbye to Amanda. She wasn’t going in with them, which was a good thing in Betty’s opinion. She wasn’t sure how much of her insufferable perkiness she could take. 

“Thank you for driving me to the hospital, Amanda. I really appreciate it.” Betty called out to her.

“You’re very welcome. It was nice meeting you.” Amanda turned back to Jughead, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for a great time. Call me?” 

“Yeah, I will.” Jughead said, then walked back over to Betty. “Come on, Bets. Let’s get that ankle looked at.” She leaned heavily on him, and they headed into the emergency entrance. 

The overall visit was long and boring, even with Jughead there to keep her company. The verdict was just as disappointing. A badly sprained ankle. Thankfully no cast, just a wrap and instructions to stay off of it for a couple weeks. While they were walking to the in-hospital pharmacy, Betty asked him the question that had been on her mind ever since Amanda had left. 

“So are you going to call her?” Betty said, not really wanting to hear the answer, but needing to. 

“Who? Amanda?” Betty nodded in affirmation. “No. I just didn’t want to tell her that to her face. She was fun, for a night. I have no interest in dating her though.” Jughead said, and his answer relieved her, but she continued her self-torture.

“Why? She seemed nice.” Betty was lying through her teeth.

“She was, but she’s not the kind of girl for me. Why all of the questions?” Jughead said, looking at her suspiciously. “By the way, I don’t buy your story about why you fell. That bench isn’t in the right place to trip over if you were coming from your bedroom. The only way you would trip over it is if you turned too quickly from the wall at the end of the……..Oh, Betty. Were you spying on me and Amanda in the kitchen? Is that why you lied about how you fell?” Jughead’s expression held amusement. 

“N-no I wasn’t, I was-oh hell, I was. I just didn’t want to interrupt, that’s all! I was waiting for a good time to walk in!” Betty insisted, a blush gracing her cheeks. “Then you guys started kissing, so I turned to go back to my room. I swear that’s the truth.”

“No way, you’re lying. That doesn’t make any sense! Wait, were you spying because you were jealous?” Betty ducked her head. “I’m right, aren’t I, Betty! That’s why you snapped at me in the car too! Not because you were cranky from the pain, you were cranky from Amanda!”

“I wasn’t jealous! You're jealous! Shit, I sound like I’m eight. Alright fine, I was jealous. I like you. There, I said it. I just ruined our five year friendship because you couldn’t keep your nose in your own business!” Betty yelled at him in hushed tones, because they were still in the hospital hallway. 

“ME? You were the one who kept asking about Amanda, and the one spying on us! If anyone put their nose in someone else’s business, it wasn’t me!” He pulled her into an empty storage closet because he wanted them to have this conversation in seclusion, not in front of a bunch of hospital staff. 

“Hey! Why did you do that?! Also, watch the ankle!” Betty yelled at him, their faces inches apart. 

“You’re fine! But I won’t be until I do this.” Jughead closed the short distance between them and sealed his lips over hers.

Betty’s arms went around his neck automatically, and the throbbing pain in her ankle all but completely disappeared. She kissed him back passionately. Jughead was the first to break the kiss, and they both caught their breath. Neither one spoke, they just stood and looked at the each other for a moment. Jughead finally opened his mouth.

“Betty, I slept with Amanda last night because I didn’t think you returned my feelings AT ALL. I was really tired of releasing all of my pent-up sexual frustration towards you by myself, so I tried to get over my feelings with her. It actually backfired, because the whole time that I was with her, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. How much better everything would be if I was doing it with you.”

“So this is completely unexpected.” Betty laughed, and then put her arms back around Jughead’s neck. “So you were thinking about me, huh?”

“Yeah, especially you in those little shorts you’re wearing right now.” Jughead smirked. Betty slugged him lightly in the arm, and then opened the door to the supply closet. She still couldn’t believe he returned her feelings, and how well all of this had worked out. As they exited the hospital and were in the parking lot walking towards the car, Betty turned to Jughead.

“You know, something Juggie? I’m glad I sprained my ankle.” She said, smiling.

“Me too, Bets. Me too.”


End file.
